Kintsugi
by CTangerina
Summary: Post Purple Haze Feedback: Fugo odia su cicatriz y todo lo que ella simboliza, pero para Giorno es otra historia. Giorno x Fugo.


**2002, Nápoles.**

Todo comenzó de forma inesperada, con primeros besos suaves, silenciosos, y otros torpes y tímidos, convirtiéndose en horas recorriéndose los cuerpos sobre la ropa, tumbados en el sofá... o donde Giorno quería. Los dos tenían 17 años y estaban en plena madurez sexual.

Esa tarde Giorno apenas rozaba los labios en su mentón, deslizándolos por la mandíbula y culminando en ese punto de piel suave y caliente justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Fugo cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios, dejando que Giorno lo tocara tanto como desearía. Las yemas de sus dedos continuaron recorriendo los costados de Fugo, y su boca empezó a trazar una línea cálida por su cuello, trazando los mismos lugares que meses atrás resultaron heridos por el efecto del virus de Purple Haze Distortion.

Cada rincón donde Giorno deslizaba sus labios fue reparado por Gold Experience durante el otoño pasado, y para Fugo saberlo provocaba un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos, bajando por su estómago, sus piernas, sus rodillas. Fugo respiró contra su boca y de su garganta se escapó un suave siseo, un sonido pequeño. Los dedos de Giorno continuaron recorriendo el abdomen de Fugo hasta llegar a una vieja cicatriz que fruncía su piel. La cicatriz no le dolía a Fugo, aunque a veces el hueso de la cadera y el músculo dolían bajo la lluvia y el frío. Fugo nunca entendería la obsesión de Giorno con esa cicatriz, pero había muchas cosas sobre Giorno que él no comprendía.

Esa era una cicatriz especial para Fugo, era la cicatriz creada como consecuencia de usar por primera vez el virus de Purple Haze. Durante ese incidente fue salvado por Bruno Buccellati. El virus y luego la infección atravesaron las capas de piel, dejando una marca que contrastaba con el resto de su epidermis. Fugo odiaba esa cicatriz casi tanto como odió a su Stand.

Los ojos de Fugo se cerraron y él exhaló con placer, pero lo interrumpió bruscamente al sentir los ágiles dedos que regresaban a explorar los bordes deformados de la cicatriz, por lo que Fugo recordó la sensación de vulnerabilidad durante el accidente. No pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo. Fugo quería alejarse, cubrirse de esos ojos que lo veían todo, pero no podía moverse.

Giorno hizo una pausa curioso de las reacciones en su compañero, después ladeó la cabeza hasta detener sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de Fugo. Cuando habló, su voz era baja, con el aliento caliente contra la piel.

— ¿Nunca te resistes a lo que yo te hago?,

—Yo..., —Inspiró profundo, y movió la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su Don.

A pesar de su rostro serio, había una ligera fluctuación en la mirada de Fugo pero la intentó disimular.

—Soy tuyo, GioGio,

Esas eran las palabras que él ofrecería una y otra vez, apoyado en su juramento firme hacia Giorno.

Sin embargo, Giorno no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—No te gusta esa cicatriz, pero tampoco deseas que la borre cuando te he dicho que puedo hacerlo con G.E, —dijo Giorno, y aunque Fugo sabía que él tenía las mejores intenciones, las palabras punzaron de todos modos—, No puedo entender por qué eres tan sensible al respecto,

Cuando Giorno se apartó Fugo finalmente se movió.

—No tiene importancia, GioGio, —logró decir nervioso e intentó ponerse el saco de su traje por encima de su cabeza. Se quedó con la cabeza torpemente atorada por un momento vergonzoso, pero lo superó y se puso de pie—, Todo lo que necesitas saber es que la detesto, y no me gusta esa cicatriz, y tú me haces recordar el porqué cuando la tocas y … y ... la lames y la besas…, —Las palabras sonaban extrañas cuando las decía en voz alta, Fugo podía sentir que se estaba sonrojando—, Debo atender tu café,

Con eso, escapó del salón. Café. Él necesitaba servir el café. Las manos de Fugo temblaban mientras preparaba la cafetera y las tazas. Personalmente, no entendía la obsesión de Giorno con sus cicatrices. Giorno mantenía conocimientos elevados en biología y anatomía que los empleaba con maestría cuando usaba a Gold Experience, pero eso no respondía a Fugo el porqué acariciaba su cicatriz de esa forma. "Tal vez sea una cuestión de textura" se dijo, una de esas cosas en las que Giorno se vería interesado hasta que algo más llamara su atención. Sirvió las tazas de café. Percibir la fragancia de la bebida lo calmó un poco.

Recordar el motivo de esa cicatriz lo perturbaba. El virus de Purple Haze le había devorado la carne hasta casi exponer el músculo, Fugo estaba seguro de que habría avanzado hacia los órganos internos de no ser por la rápida actuación de Buccellati. Recordó de forma vaga cómo Buccellati lo auxilió, cerró su herida con una cremallera y le ayudó a caminar hacia un lugar seguro, pero había perdido demasiada sangre y no podía recordar gran parte de lo sucedido. Despertó un día después con el recuerdo a carne podrida y se dio cuenta con creciente horror de que el virus de su Stand podía matar y casi acabó con su vida. La fiebre que siguió en los días posteriores fue casi tan peligrosa para Fugo como el propio virus, y el resultado de esas alucinaciones febriles y terrores nocturnos fue el desarrollo de claustrofobia.

Aunque el peligro pasó, Fugo en aquella época no podía imaginar volver invocar a Purple Haze. Sólo imaginar que el virus de su Stand podía perjudicar a Buccellati o que Purple Haze se saliera de control lo aterrorizaba. La cicatriz en su abdomen fue testimonio de ese peligro latente en sí mismo, por eso no quería que Giorno la borrara, era su modo de recordarse ese día.

Una figura adolescente apareció en la entrada de la cocina, Fugo sintió a Giorno apoyarse en el mostrador junto a él.

—Tu cicatriz te hace pensar en tu Stand y la vulnerabilidad que sentiste, —pronunció Giorno, mirando el perfil de su compañero. Su tono dejó en claro que no esperaba respuestas de Fugo. No había mucho que decir de todos modos—, Es por eso que te hago sentir incómodo cuando la toco, odias esa cicatriz,

—…,

Esa era una astuta observación de Giorno, Fugo lo miró aunque continuó guardando silencio.

—Pero, ¿Puedo decirte en qué viejo arte me hace pensar tu cicatriz?,

No esperó mucho para que Fugo le concediera de nuevo la palabra.

—En Japón existe un antiguo arte para reparar piezas de cerámica rotas, se realza la zona dañada rellenando las grietas con una mezcla de resina y polvo de oro. Cada una de esas grietas reparadas con oro forman parte de la historia de esa pieza, esas mismas imperfecciones que la dañaron ahora la hacen más hermosa, y también, es más fuerte que antes.

Para él, la capacidad de saber sobreponerse al sufrimiento y resistir era la clave para afrontar cualquier situación, era lo que había vivido en su infancia. Giorno colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Fugo. La calidez de sus dedos fue una sensación agradable.

—…Y esa cicatriz que tienes me dice que fue una herida bastante severa -lo puedo deducir del tejido cicatricial y la claustrofobia- pero te sobrepusiste, y fortaleciste, —La voz de Giorno era suave, la mirada siempre fija en la otra, Fugo tragó saliva—, Cada una de tus cicatrices te han hecho más fuerte y resistente. Tú eres mi pieza de Kintsugi… y me gusta, —Giorno alejó las manos, comenzando a distanciarse de nuevo—, Pero... ya no te tocaré hasta que no lo decidas, te he dicho que eres libre de decidir qué hacer,

Hubo un momento silencioso, Fugo tardó en reaccionar, y su cuerpo lo hizo antes que su cerebro.

Respiró profundo, como si aún procesara las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Después miró a Giorno por un tiempo largo, finalmente elevó su diestra y comenzó a desabotonar su saco, se aflojó la corbata, lo miró del modo que alguien intuye su punto y final. De alguien que ha decidido.

Giorno no se movió. En lugar de eso, lo miró a los ojos, interrogante, expectante.

—Pero, GioGio…, —Dio un paso hacia él por su propia voluntad, con una graciosa expresión ruborizada y seria—, Si yo soy una pieza de Kintsugi, tú eres el artesano que ayuda a fortalecerla con oro,

Giorno sonrió antes de presionar sus labios en un beso lento. Caminaron a tientas hacia la habitación de Giorno, el café quedó en el olvido y se fue enfriando mientras ellos se quemaban con las flamas de su propio fuego. Giorno besó su cicatriz, y Fugo echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón, cerrando los ojos y dejando que él le inundara con nuevas sensaciones y recuerdos.

Comenzaron torpemente, explorando el cuerpo del otro y parando a veces, con Giorno hundido en él, mientras se besaban. Lo hicieron rápido y sin sutilezas. Después lento, Giorno le besó en los labios, y Fugo enredó los dedos en su nuca, dejando que descansara la frente sudorosa sobre la suya mientras Giorno se movía dentro de él despacio, con movimientos sinuosos y elegantes, con todo su cuerpo poseyendo el de Fugo. Cuando estalló en su interior, el clímax hizo que ambos se cayeran de la cama.


End file.
